Snow
by CoraNovZotico
Summary: For SebastianCiel's Day―Disebut sebagai orang yg merebut tunangan adik sendiri dan menjadi gay? Well, siapa yang tidak kesal!/"K-Kau mau ngapain, Sebastian?" Ciel terkejut karena wajah Sebastian dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.


_Salju itu merah, Sebastian._

_Bagiku salju tidak lagi putih,_

_Karena itu, aku benci musim dingin seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by CoraNovZotico**

"**SNOW"**

**For SebastianCiel's day**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi/sho-ai, OOC, abal, gaje, entahlah kayaknya nggak nyambung sama general theme #garuk2.**

**Please enjoy this ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

XXX

Ciel baru saja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan dimeja nomor 2. Meskipun musim dingin begini, tidak ada libur bagi pelayan, justru pekerjaan semakin banyak mengingat tempatnya bekerja adalah sebuah kedai teh yang akan semakin ingin dikunjungi dimusim dingin. Ciel berdiri didepan basecamp Sebastian sang pemilik kedai sekaligus master dari teh. Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel yang sibuk menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, kedinginan, dengan tampang masamnya.

"Kau akan membuatku kehilangan pelanggan kalau memasang tampang begitu." Sebastian menyentuh hidung mungil Ciel sambil terkikik. Ciel yang merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepis tangan boss-nya. Dia sudah 20 tahun, tau!

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu denganku! Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Lizzie." Gerutu Ciel sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja, membelakangi Sebastian. Ya, dia malas mendengar gosip-gosip murahan tentang dia dan Sebastian – lagi! Dia tidak suka disebut sebagai orang yang tidak tau terima kasih terhadap keluarga yang telah baik hati mengangkatnya menjadi anak dengan menghancurkan pertunangan adik angkatnya, Elizabeth dan Sebastian. Apalagi Sebastian laki-laki! Merebut tunangan adik sendiri dan menjadi gay? Well, siapa yang tidak kesal!

"Hm? Kalau begitu tidak usah dijawab saja." Sebastian menyandarkan pipinya ketelapak tangan yang dilipat diatas meja, memandang Ciel, dengan tatapan… euh! Sok menggoda! Ciel memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum geli karena tingkah Sebastian. Mereka memang sedekat itu, kakak-adik, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka. Atau mungkin ada yang tidak suka dengan kehadirannya sebagai anak kedua dikeluarga Midford. Entahlah.

"Sudahlah. Ada pesanan dimeja sana. Cepat buatkan!" Ciel berkata _bossy_ pada Sebastian yang langsung berdiri tegap layaknya prajurit.

"Yes, sir." Ciel tersenyum dengan tingkah calon suami adiknya itu. Dan memperhatikan Sebastian yang sibuk menyeduh teh dengan anggunnya. Dia selalu terpesona saat Sebastian membuat teh. Rasanya dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Sebastian saat membuat teh dan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum bersama pemuda yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dia benar-benar tersenyum dan bisa melupakan kekesalannya dimusim dingin seperti ini. Melupakan kenangan buruk kehilangan segalanya.

XXX

Ciel berdiri didepan lokernya untuk meletakkan seragam pelayan yang tadi dipakainya dan mengunci lokernya kembali. Dia mengambil jaket tebal yang ditaruhnya didalam tas dan memakainya. Tangan Ciel sempat berhenti mengancingi jaketnya saat telinganya mendengar suara menyebalkan dan melanjutkannya lagi.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya dia mau minta cuti selama bulan Desember ini." Ujar sebuah suara baritone dipojok ruang ganti itu.

"Enak sekali dia! Mentang-mentang dia kakaknya tunangan bos kita, memangnya dia bisa seenaknya meninggalkan kedai disaat-saat ramai pengunjung begini!" sungut suara lain yang terindikasi sebagai suara perempuan, Maylene.

"Mungkin saja gosip kalau bos dan dia memang benar." Sahut suara baritone yang pertama kali membuka percakapan konyol dan menjijikkan ini. _Dasar pelayan-pelayan bodoh yang suka bergosip!_ Ciel hanya mengutuk dalam hati. Malas terlibat pembicaraan dengan dia sebagai objek-nya. Hanya akan berujung teriak-teriakan darinya. Mana berani mereka berbicara didepan wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan membicarakan keburukan orang lain." Ucap suara lain yang entah suara wanita atau pria. "Hah, kau benar juga, Finny. Ayo kita pulang saja." Ajak sang pemilik suara baritone, Bard. Ciel langsung bersembunyi disamping loker saat tiga orang itu akan keluar. Ketiga pegawai kedai milik Sebastian itu akhirnya pergi tanpa menyadari kalau seseorang yang mereka gosipkan mendengar ucapan mereka dengan sangat jelas.

"Hahh…." Ciel menghela napas saat dia tinggal sendirian ditempat itu.

"Kenapa? Mendengar gosip tidak enak lagi, ya?" Ciel nyaris meninju seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya itu. Untung dia sempat melihat wajah orang itu dan menyadari kalau orang itu adalah bosnya, Sebastian.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Ciel menurunkan tinjunya. Matanya menatap crimson yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kenapa Sebastian tidak memecat ketiga pelayan yang sering mengacau dan malah asik bergosip ria tentang dirinya dan calon kakak iparnya? Ciel sering sekali berpikir begitu. Apalagi saat melihat senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya untuk menghibur Ciel seolah hanya Ciel yang digunjingkan.

Sebastian menepuk kepala Ciel dan mengusapnya. "Jangan dipikirkan." Katanya.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian dan merapikan rambut grayish-nya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Sebastian. Ciel menunduk untuk mengambil tasnya yang entah sejak kapan terjatuh disamping tubuhnya. "Aku mau pulang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Sebastian yang berdiri didepannya.

"Biar kuantar." Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel, menahan calon kakak iparnya itu pergi duluan.

"Tidak usah. Nanti Lizzie mengira yang tidak-tidak." Ciel menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sebastian. Tapi sepertinya Sebastian tidak mau melepas genggamannya dan membuat Ciel mengangkat alis. "Lepaskan tanganku, Sebastian."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan mengantarmu." Sebastian tetap memegang tangan Ciel dan menarik tangan mungil itu keluar dari kedainya yang sudah tutup. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau pulang sendirian." Sebastian tersenyum menggoda.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku anak gadis, hah? Menurutku, justru akan semakin berbahaya kalau aku pulang denganmu." Ciel mengejek. Pulang sendirian tentu lebih aman daripada pulang diantar orang yang punya wajah mesum seperti Sebastian!

"Haha. Kau tau saja, kakak ipar."

Meski bicara begitu, Ciel akhirnya masuk juga ke mobil Sebastian. Menurut untuk diantar pulang. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Ciel yang sejak keluar dari kedai terus-menerus menunduk. Andai saja tadi Sebastian tidak menggandeng tangannya, dia yakin kalau Ciel pasti akan menabrak tiang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Kau kenapa, Ciel?" Sebastian menepuk bahu pemuda mungil yang sudah duduk ditempat penumpang disampingnya. Jangan kira Sebastian tidak melihat tangannya yang gemetar itu. "Hei, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Santai saja lah." Ucapnya mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Tapi sayang, usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana ternyata tidak berhasil. Ciel semakin menundukkan wajahnya, menekuk dalam-dalam.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Ciel mencoba berbicara seperti biasa meski safirnya tetap menunduk.

"Jangan membohongiku." Sebastian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ciel. Crimsonnya menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. "Kalau ini tentang gosip murahan itu, lupakan saja." Ucap Sebastian sambil memegang pundak Ciel dan membuat Ciel melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan tentang gosip itu." Ciel menengadahkan wajahnya. Biru bertemu merah. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Ciel dan memutar duduknya. Namun lagi-lagi wajahnya tertunduk saat menghadap kedepan.

_Ada apa, sih?_ Sebastian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ciel. "K-Kau mau ngapain, Sebastian!" Ciel terkejut karena wajah Sebastian dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan napas Sebastian yang menerpa wajahnya. Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, masih diposisi yang sama, mencoba melihat sudut pandang dari tempat duduk Ciel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada salju. Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat ketakutan?" Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang seluruhnya putih karena tertutup salju dan kembali menatap Ciel. Ciel yang ditatap dalam jarak sedekat ini, langsung menggeser wajahnya menjauh.

"Kau takut salju, ya?" tebak Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Ciel.

"Tidak! Me-memang siapa yang takut salju!" Ciel mengelak dengan nada ketus. Dan lagi-lagi dia memalingkan wajahnya kebawah, seolah-olah membenarkan tebakan Sebastian.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau memandang kedepan?" Ciel hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah. Kalau tidak mau mengantarku juga tidak apa-apa." Ciel akan membuka pintu mobil saat Sebastian menarik lengannya. "Kenapa lagi, sih!" Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian.

"Memangnya kau yakin bisa kembali ke rumah? Melihat salju saja kau tidak berani, apalagi menginjaknya." Sebastian bertanya retoris. Dia yakin sekali kalau anak angkat dari keluarga Midford yang masih mempertahankan nama keluarganya, Phantomhive, ini takut salju.

Ciel akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk turun dari mobil Sebastian dan batal pulang sendiri karena, yah, dia mengakui tebakan si raven kalau dia memang phobia dengan salju.

"Jadi ini alasanmu meminta cuti?" Sebastian membuka obrolan setelah lama terdiam. Mata crimsonnya masih fokus ke jalan.

"Hm, begitulah." Sejujurnya Ciel malu mengakui phobia konyolnya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya lebih jujur ketimbang ucapannya. Mengelak juga percuma. "Waktu aku masih tinggal di yayasan, aku cuma mengurung diri dikamar dan nggak mau keluar sama sekali. Bolos sekolah selama satu bulan hanya untuk menghindari salju….

Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar dimusim dingin. Aku pikir sudah baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya aku masih tidak bisa menatap salju." Entah kenapa Ciel merasa nyaman menceritakan ini pada Sebastian. Padahal dia orang yang lebih suka diam dan mengurung diri.

"Kau masih belum mencoba untuk melihatnya, Ciel." Sebastian masih fokus menyetir. Ciel tersenyum miris mendengar tanggapan Sebastian. "Benar. Aku memang tidak mencoba untuk memandangnya. Karena bagiku… salju itu merah, Sebastian." Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya luka lama terbuka lagi kalau dia melihat atau sekedar membahas salju.

"Hm? Kau buta warna ya, Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian benar-benar out of topic! Sebastian memandang Ciel yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal bin sebal.

"Tidak lucu, tau!" Hah…. Rasanya Ciel jadi menyesal menceritakan masa lalunya. Lihat, kan? Si mesum ini hanya mengejeknya. Menyebalkan! Ciel mendengus kesal.

"Kau kehilangan keluargamu disaat salju turun, ya?" Sebastian melihat Ciel sekilas, matanya menangkap ekspresi terluka dari wajah Ciel. "Hm." Hanya itu jawaban Ciel. Kedua tangan Ciel saling terpaut, menggenggam satu sama lain dengan erat. Kalau kedua tangannya itu dipisahkan, mungkin Ciel akan berteriak dan bergetar hebat. Rasanya Sebastian ingin sekali memeluk Ciel dan menenangkan bahu pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, kok." Lanjut Sebastian dan melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih kencang. Membiarkan suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening.

XXX

Ciel mengusap-usap matanya. Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. Diliriknya jam yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. _Baru jam 9._ Gumam Ciel dalam hati. Dia meregangkan ototnya, masih belum menyadari kalau….

"Eh! Jam Sembilan!" Ciel menatap horror jamnya. "Uwahh! Aku bisa telat!" dia langsung membuang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan langsung lari kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi – tanpa mandi. Harusnya dia sudah berangkat ke kedai Sebastian saat ini. Melayani pelanggan tanpa mandi? _Ah, terserah, deh! Yang penting nggak telat!_

"Cieell!" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya didobrak dengan sangat tidak etisnya oleh seorang gadis berparas cantik yang katanya keturunan bangsawan? Dan terlebih suara cemprengnya yang memenuhi ruangan pribadi Ciel. Benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

"Ada apa, Lizzie?" Tanya Ciel yang untungnya sudah selesai mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan kaos dan jeans.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Ciel?" Tanya Elizabeth sambil memandang kakak angkatnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Ah, dia ini anak bangsawan yang tidak pernah mengerti jam kerja. Tentu saja Ciel akan berangkat kerja di kedai tunangannya, kan?

"Bekerja." Jawab Ciel singkat lalu menyaut tas sampingnya dan berjalan melewati Elizabeth yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Elizabeth menahan tangan Ciel. "Apa kau lupa? Hari ini kita sekeluarga akan berlibur ke villa! Jadi untuk apa bekerja?" Ucapnya semangat lalu mendorong tubuh Ciel untuk masuk kekamarnya lagi. "Cepat ganti bajumu, ya, kak. Pakai baju yang manis, oke?" Lizzie menutup pintu kamar Ciel.

"Eh? Aku tidak ikut saja. Hari ini aku harus bekerja." Ciel mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya yang ditahan oleh Lizzie. Ugh! Adiknya ini memang kekanakan sekali! Lagipula meski dia diangkat anak oleh keluarga bangsawan kaya, Midford, dia tidak mau serba bergantung pada keluarga ini. Dan lagi, dia tidak mau ada gosip yang bertambah kalau dia tidak berangkat kerja hari ini. _'Jadi tuan Sebastian mengizinkan dia cuti? Ah, mereka semakin mencurigakan!'_ ketiga pelayan bodoh itu akan semakin gencar bergosip ria!

"Sebastian juga ikut! Jadi kedai akan tutup untuk sementara!" Lizzie masih menarik pintu Ciel agar tertutup. Tapi karena Ciel yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi tarik-menarik pintu ini pun membuat Lizzie jadi jatuh terjerembab. BRAKK! "Aduh!" Lizzie memegangi pantatnya yang terasa panas karena menabrak lantai dengan keras.

"L-Lizzie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ciel membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Elizabeth.

"Ciel, kenapa tiba-tiba dilepas, sih? Kan aku jadi jatuh begini." Lizzie menerima uluran tangan Ciel dan dibantu berdiri oleh Ciel. "Ma-maafkan aku…." Mendengar Sebastian akan ikut, entah kenapa dia jadi terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya yang menahan pintu. Mengingat obrolannya dengan Sebastian saat dia diantar pulang semalam, membuat Ciel agak malu bertemu pemuda crimson itu.

"Baiklah karena Ciel manis, aku maafkan kok." Lizzie tersenyum lebar dan berlari-lari dilorong. "Aku tunggu dihalaman, ya!" teriaknya. Hah, dasar gadis periang.

XXX

Ciel keluar dari kamarnya dan merapatkan jaket abu-abunya sambil menggeret koper besar miliknya. Mereka akan berlibur selama tiga hari di villa milik keluarga Midford. "Rencana yang tiba-tiba." Gerutu Ciel masih kesusahan dengan kopernya saat menuruni tangga.

"Hei, Phantomhive! Cepat sedikit dan masukkan barang-barang ini ke mobil!" perintah putra sulung keluarga Midford, Edward, sambil menaruh tangan kirinya dipinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk Ciel yang baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk utama kediaman Midford. _Kalau saja dia bukan anak dari keluarga angkatku, akan kupastikan dia lari ketakutan._ Ciel mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau ini! Jangan memanggil adikmu seperti itu!" Marquess Midford sang kepala keluarga memukul kepala anak sulungnya yang selalu bersikap dingin dengan adik angkatnya, Ciel. Edward meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang jadi sasaran pukulan. "A-Ayah…."

"Sebastian~" Lizzie langsung memanggil tunangannya yang baru saja datang dengan mobil Lamborghini hitamnya. Sebastian turun dari mobil dan menyambut pelukan Lizzie dengan senang hati. "Apa kabar, Lizzie?" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kau! Jangan peluk-peluk Lizzie seenaknya!" Edward, sang kakak, langsung menarik lengan Lizzie dan menjauhkan adiknya dari tunangannya. "Aku belum mengakuimu menjadi adik iparku!" sepertinya Edward tidak peduli siapa yang dipeluk dan memeluk.

Ciel memandangi ketiga orang yang sedang ribut-ribut itu sambil tersenyum kecut. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang ganjil saat melihat Sebastian dan Lizzie. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sayang dengan adik angkatnya dan merasa kasihan melihatnya disanding dengan pria berwajah mesum seperti Sebastian? Mungkin. Ciel terkekeh sendiri dengan pikiran bodohnya. Mereka cocok. Harusnya itu yang kupikirkan.

"Ciel, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Mrs. Midford menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Ciel. "Mungkin karena udara dingin. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke mobil." Lanjut ibu angkatnya itu.

"I-Iya." Ciel mengangkat koper-koper itu dan akan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil. Sebenarnya mereka punya pelayan untuk melakukan ini nggak, sih? Kenapa harus Ciel yang mengangkatnya?

Sebastian meraih koper yang dibawa Ciel dengan susah payah dan dengan mudahnya meletakkan koper-koper berat itu ke bagasi. "Berat, kan?" Sebastian mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum charming pada Ciel. _Kenapa dia tersenyum begitu? Menjijikkan. _Umpat Ciel dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya ada satu orang yang ikut di mobil saya." Tawar Sebastian. Kasihan juga kalau melihat mereka berlima naik satu mobil.

"Tidak boleh!" Edward menahan tangan Lizzie saat dia akan mengatakan 'aku akan ikut dimobilmu, Sebastian.'

"Kakak…." Lizzie mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang begitu membenci Sebastian.

Sebastian menggamit lengan Ciel. "Biar Ciel saja yang ikut dimobil saya." Katanya. Ciel sih, tidak peduli dia akan naik mobil siapa. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan liburan ini. Justru dia sangat gugup. Kenapa? Karena villa milik keluarga Midford yang akan mereka singgahi kali ini adalah villa yang akan terlihat sangat indah dimusim dingin. Seluruh permukaan tanahnya berwarna putih. Daratan yang tertutup salju tebal. Belum lagi letaknya yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai yang membeku dimusim dingin. Benar-benar kombinasi salju yang luar biasa membuat Ciel gemetar. Itulah yang dia dengar dari Lizzie. Kalau bisa, dia ingin membatalkan keikutsertaannya saja.

XXX

"Waahh! Indahnya…. Sebastian! Coba kesini!" teriak Lizzie sambil berlari ke arah Sebastian yang berjalan dibelakangnya beriringan dengan Ciel. Lizzie menggelayut dilengan Sebastian. "Ayo, ayo!" katanya dan menarik Sebastian untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Mata crimson Sebastian menangkap wajah Ciel yang gugup. Pucat sekali. "Tidak Lizzie. Aku akan membawa barang-barang ini kekamar dulu." Sebastian menunjuk koper miliknya.

Lizzie melihat kearah Sebastian dan Ciel secara bergantian. "Ah…. Baiklah." Lizzie berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel yang berjalan lambat-lambat.

Setelah yakin Elizabeth dan keluarganya sudah berjalan didepan. "Kemarilah." Sebastian menarik tubuh Ciel kepelukannya. "Jangan dilihat kalau kau tidak mau melihatnya." Sebastian membenamkan wajah Ciel kedadanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Nafas Ciel memburu seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Entah karena phobia atau karena pelukan Sebastian. "Se-Sebastian?" Ciel ingin mendorong tubuh pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Tapi phobia-nya terhadap salju, malah membuatnya mempererat pelukan Sebastian.

Mereka terus begitu hingga sampai didepan pintu masuk. Sebastian melepas pelukannya setelah yakin Ciel tidak akan melihat salju lagi. Ditatapnya safir yang sedikit menunduk itu. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sebastian yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Ciel. "Te-Terimakasih." Ciel langsung berlari masuk, menuju kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Ciel tersenyum disela-sela larinya. Benang-benang tipis berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipi pualamnya. _Bodohnya! Kenapa kau harus blushing karena lelaki, Ciel!_

.

.

.

Ciel menolak ajakan ayahnya untuk berkeliling dengan alasan lelah. Dia tidak mau ditertawakan – lagi karena phobia anehnya, cukup Sebastian saja. Baginya, melihat kumpulan salju yang putih itu sama saja dengan melihat gumpalan darah yang merah segar. Membuatnya mual. Setiap kali melihat salju, dia selalu teringat kejadian malam itu. Malam dihari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kehidupannya dulu sebagai tuan muda Phantomhive. Kasih sayang orang tua yang berlimpah. Manor house yang megah. Pelayan-pelayan yang setia. Semua itu lenyap dalam satu malam dimalam turunnya salju. Seluruh penghuni kediaman Phantomhive dibantai dan menyisakan seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan didepan mayat orang tuanya.

Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menepis jauh-jauh ingatan buruk yang sering muncul didalam mimpinya. Ciel duduk diatas tempat tidur ukuran king size sambil menekuk lututnya. Dia hanya sendirian dikamarnya yang luas dan sepi. Ini adalah hal biasa yang dilaluinya dimusim dingin, meringkuk sendiri ditempat tidur.

"_Kau masih belum mencoba untuk melihatnya, Ciel."_

"_Kemarilah."_

"_Jangan dilihat kalau kau tidak mau melihatnya."_

Ciel tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah si raven yang begitu peduli padanya. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang begitu peduli.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Ciel tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" Tanya Ciel ketus. Dia memandang sinis ke arah Sebastian, meskipun tadi dia sempat tersenyum karena memikirkan pemuda bermata crimson ini. Sebastian merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah kaki Ciel yang masih tertekuk. "Kenapa kau tidak menyelinap ke kamar Lizzie saja?" Ciel menedang pinggang Sebastian yang berada tepat disamping kakinya.

"Aw! Kau ini galak sekali, sih. Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa malah balik menanyaiku terus?" gerutu Sebastian lalu memutar tubuhnya miring menghadap Ciel.

"Bukan urusanmu aku tersenyum atau tidak." Ciel memalingkan wajahnya yang ditatap terus-menerus oleh Sebastian. Kalau begini, bagaimana gosip itu tidak beredar, coba? Ckckck.

"Kalau begitu bukan urusanmu juga aku mau masuk ke kamar siapa. Lagipula aku lebih suka menyelinap ke kamarmu." Ciel menendang pinggang Sebastian lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Bodo' amat dengan Sebastian yang mengaduh!

"Kau keluarlah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Ciel memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sebastian. Ciel kembali memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan heran saat bahunya dipegang oleh tangan Sebastian.

"Kalau aku tidak mau keluar bagaimana?" tantang Sebastian.

"Aku akan menendangmu keluar."

"Pantas saja kau masih takut melihat salju. Kau selalu memendam semuanya sendiri, Ciel." Ucap Sebastian yang sekarang sudah bangkit duduk. Crimsonnya memaksa safir Ciel untuk masuk kedalam merah dan terhanyut didalamnya. Ciel hanya terdiam.

"Ayo, kau harus mencoba keluar, Ciel!" Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel. Sedikit kepayahan karena Ciel yang memberontak.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau!" Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian yang menggenggam pergelangannya erat. Sebastian menempelkan jari telunjuknya kebibir Ciel. "Sstt…. Jangan teriak. Nanti Lizzie tau kalau aku kabur dari acara jalan-jalannya."

"Apa peduliku! Kubilang tidak! Lepas!" Ciel mencoba memberontak tetapi gagal karena Sebastian tentu lebih kuat darinya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada tepat didepan pintu belakang. Ciel semakin panik dan memberontak lebih keras. "Aku tidak…."

"AAAARGGHH!" Ciel jatuh terduduk didepan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kepalanya terasa ngilu sekali. Ingatan-ingatan itu menari-nari diotaknya. Ciel mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "AARGHH!"

Sebastian langsung menarik Ciel berdiri dan memeluknya sehingga Ciel tidak dapat melihat salju yang terhampar dengan jelas didepannya. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ekspresi Ciel benar-benar ketakutan? Bukankah kemarin dan tadi dia hanya pucat? Apa dia memendam semua ketakutannya?

"Ciel," Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ciel. "Semua baik-baik saja. Itu hanya masa lalu. Lupakanlah." Bisik Sebastian lembut.

"Aaaarggh!" teriakannya sedikit teredam karena Ciel menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sebastian. Kedua tangannya meremat kerah jaket yang digunakan Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ciel. Lihat baik-baik, tidak ada salju yang berwarna merah. Itu hanya halusinasimu saja." Sebastian mengusap kepala Ciel lembut. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk Ciel beralih ke pipi Ciel, mencoba mengangkat kepala pemuda itu. Ciel menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya, tetap tidak mau melihat kehalaman yang terhampar didepannya.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, pegang tanganku." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Ayolah, Ciel." Sebastian memegang tangan Ciel dan menariknya perlahan. Ciel menatap Sebastian ragu kemudian matanya beralih ketanah yang putih tertutup salju. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ciel melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sebastian tersenyum melihat reaksi Ciel. Rasanya seperti mengajari seorang anak kecil untuk berjalan pertama kalinya.

Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel yang meremat tangannya. "Lihatlah, warnanya putih, kan?" senyum Sebastian semakin terkembang saat Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Baru pertama kali ini melihat salju, tuan dari negeri tropis?" Sebastian mengajak Ciel berjalan-jalan. "Akan aku kenalkan dengan red snow yang sebenarnya." Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata itu. Aku bisa tergoda." Ucap Sebastian sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata Ciel.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya. Ayah. Ibu." Ciel memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa dingin yang selalu dihindarinya. _Aku merindukan kalian._ Ingatan-ingatan bahagia dimusim dingin dengan keluarganya membuat Ciel bahagia.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Ciel menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Sebastian. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang masih harus digandeng." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Oh, kau sudah mulai berlagak, ya, rupanya." Sebastian menarik kerah belakang piyama Ciel. "Jam segini sudah memakai piyama, kau benar-benar berniat untuk langsung ti…."

PUK!

Sebuah bola salju tepat mengena diwajah Sebastian dan langsung menginterupsi kalimatnya. Sebastian mengusap salju yang menempel diwajahnya sambil menyeringai. "Wah, wah, sudah berani rupanya kau, child!" Sebastian merunduk dan membentuk bola salju dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahahahaha." Ciel hanya tertawa karena tembakannya yang tepat sasaran. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melempar bola salju. Ternyata aku masih hebat, ya. Ayahku saja tidak pernah menang da…."

PUK!

Bola salju itu mendarat dikepala Ciel dengan sempurna. Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang tertawa. Dan terjadilah beberapa season perang bola salju.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Red Snow?" tanya Ciel. Dia langsung melangkah menjauh dari sesuatu yang dipanggil Red Snow oleh Sebastian.

"Kenapa menjauh, Ciel? Kemarilah." Ucap Sebastian sambil menggendong sesuatu yang bernama Red Snow dan berjalan mendekati Ciel. Ciel menggeleng dan menatap Sebastian tajam.

"Jangan dekatkan itu denganku!" bentaknya. Hah, sepertinya Ciel memang benci dengan apa pun yang bernama Red Snow. Atau dia hanya membenci sesuatu yang diberi nama Red Snow itu?

"Miaw." Ya, Red Snow yang dimaksud Sebastian kali ini adalah seekor kucing yang berbulu putih seputih salju dan bermata merah semerah darah. "Dia cocok diberi nama Red Snow, kan?"

"Huattssyyy!" Ciel langsung bersin saat Sebastian menyodorkan kucing yang dipungutnya beberapa saat sebelum dia mengajak Ciel keluar.

"Kau kenapa Ciel? Apa kau kedinginan?" Sebastian menurunkan kucing itu dan melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Ciel.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ale – Hattssyyy!" Ciel melepas jaket milik Sebastian dan mengembalikannya pada Sebastian. "Aku tidak butuh. Aku masih ingin kedinginan." Katanya sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Pakai saja." Sebastian menolak dan berjalan menjauhi Ciel untuk meletakkan kucing itu didepan pintu belakang yang mereka lewati tadi. Ciel hanya menggerakkan bahunya. "Ya sudah." Dan memakai jaket Sebastian lagi.

Pip pip.

"Eh? Ada telepon?" Ciel merogoh saku jaket Sebastian dan menemukan ponselnya. Lizzie. Nama yang tertera dipanggilan masuk itu. "Sebastian!" panggil Ciel. Sebastian bergeming, sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilan Ciel. Yah, jarak mereka lumayan jauh, sih. _Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengangkatnya. Tidak masalah, kan?_ Ciel menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu kedaun telinganya.

"_Sebastian, kau bisa datang sekarang?"_ suara Lizzie langsung menyerang indera pendengar Ciel.

"Ini aku, Ciel. Kau ingin Sebastian kemana? Akan kusampaikan padanya." Jawab Ciel sambil melirik si pemuda raven yang masih asik dengan Red Snow.

"_Ciel? Kenapa ponsel Sebastian ada padamu?"_ tanya Lizzie dengan nada ragu.

Ciel berpikir sebentar. Rasanya dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara gamblang kalau dia sedang keluar berdua dengan Sebastian. Lizzie pasti akan curiga. Ciel memutar otaknya dan, "Aku sedang meminjam ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan karena ponselku sedang mati." Jelas Ciel.

"_Begitu. Baiklah, nanti bilang padanya untuk meneleponku."_ Dan telepon pun terputus.

"Maaf, Lizzie." Gumam Ciel, safirnya sekarang menangkap sesosok raven yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ciel menyerahkan ponsel Sebastian. "Ini. Tadi Lizzie meneleponmu dan memintamu untuk menelepon balik." Ucap Ciel. Sebastian menerima ponselnya yang diulurkan oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku meninggalkan Red Snow di dapur. Sayang sekali, kau alergi kucing, ya, Ciel." Sebastian duduk dibangku panjang yang memang disediakan dihalaman belakang. Bangku itu menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan villa besar itu. Menghadap kearah hutan pinus yang serba putih dibelakang villa.

"Kau tidak langsung menghubunginya?" tanya Ciel yang mengikuti Sebastian dan duduk disamping crimson yang menatapnya.

"Hm? Nanti saja. Aku belum yakin meninggalkanmu disini sendirian." Sebastian terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi kesal Ciel.

"Berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil, tuan Pedofil." Sungut Ciel yang disambut tawa renyah dari Sebastian.

"Bukankah pedofil memang tertarik dengan bocah?" Sebastian mengacak-acak rambut Ciel.

"Chk!" Ciel berdecak kesal. _Apa-apaan maksud pernyataannya tadi!_

"Apa kau menyukai Red Snow yang kutunjukkan tadi?" tanya Sebastian sambil menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

"Apanya yang Red Snow?" Ciel tersenyum geli. "Kalau kau menamai kucing itu Snow, aku masih bisa mencernanya karena bulunya memang putih. Tapi kalau kau memberinya nama Red Snow hanya karena matanya yang merah, aku juga bisa memanggilmu Red Snow, dong." Ciel tertawa sambil menatap Sebastian. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menerima bahwa salju itu memang putih dan tidak pernah menjadi semerah darah seperti yang dilihatnya selama ini.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan yang membuat Ciel heran. "Tapi aku bukan Red Snow yang membuatmu ketakutan, kan? Tapi sebaliknya. Bukan begitu, Ciel?" Ciel tertegun dengan kalimat Sebastian. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya mendesir hebat kearah wajahnya dan meninggalkan sedikit rona merah dipipi pualamnya. "Bagaimana kalau gosip tentang kita ternyata benar, Ciel?" lanjut Sebastian.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sebastian." Ciel memalingkan wajahnya, menatap hutan pinus kembali. Tetapi telapak tangan Sebastian menyentuh pipi Ciel yang masih sedikit merona dan membimbing wajahnya untuk menatap ruby yang bagaikan kristal es merah. Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya kewajah Ciel dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat dibibir pink Ciel. Mata Ciel terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari calon adik iparnya yang selama ini digosipkan dengannya. Tapi ada yang berdesir dihatinya dan membuat matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan hangat dari Sebastian.

_Ini tidak boleh! _Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian, membuat ciuman mereka terputus. "Cepatlah hubungi Lizzie, dia sudah menunggumu." Lanjut Ciel lalu beranjak berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Sebastian dengan langkah terburu.

"Dia masih bisa menyuruhku untuk menemui Lizzie setelah hal tadi?" Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Dasar egois."

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga Midford dan calon keluarga baru mereka, putra tunggal keluarga Michaelis, duduk disebuah ruang makan yang cukup mewah dengan makanan-makanan lezat yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Kau menikmati liburan ini, Sebastian?" tanya Marquess pada Sebastian yang hanya memandang makanannya tanpa menikmatinya. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan kearah kepala keluarga Midford sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua crimsonnya tersembunyi.

"Ah, iya, aku sangat menikmatinya." Jawab Sebastian dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Kau tidak meneleponku tadi!" sungut Lizzie sambil memainkan steaknya. Dan Lizzie berhenti memasang tampang masamnya setelah dilirik oleh ibunya dengan lirikan maut. _Glek!_

Ciel sempat menghentikan kegiatannya menuang susu kedalam gelasnya dan melanjutkannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Maaf Lizzie, tadi tiba-tiba saja ayahku meneleponku dan aku mengobrol banyak. Jadi maaf karena aku lupa untuk meneleponmu." Sebastian tersenyum. Senyum kebohongan. Ciel memutar bola matanya, tau kalau itu hanya akal-akalan si raven.

"Benarkah?" Lizzie menatap kearah Sebastian dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sebastian. "Tapi rasanya lucu juga, ya, saat aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau menolaknya. Dan Ciel, kau juga menolak ajakan ayah, kan?" Ciel langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Lizzie yang sedang tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Lizzie?" Mrs. Midford memicingkan matanya.

"Aku masih curiga dengan kalian." Lanjut Lizzie yang membuat Ciel menjatuhkan kotak susu yang sedang dituangnya.

"A-Ah, maaf…." Ciel berdiri untuk membersihkan susu yang tumpah dicelananya. Sebelum tangannya sempat meraih serbet yang ada diatas meja, Sebastian sudah berjongkok disampingnya dan mengelap sisa-sisa susu yang tumpah diatas paha Ciel. "Kau ini melamunkan apa, sih?" tegur Sebastian lembut.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang dilakukan si raven ini? Didepan seluruh keluarganya! Terlebih didepan Lizzie!

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Ucap Lizzie langsung beranjak pergi padahal makanannya sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Lizzie!" Edward ikut beranjak dari meja makan dan mengejar adiknya yang berlari kekamar. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan Edward berbalik dan menatap Sebastian. "Akan kuhajar kau nanti!" ancamnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai makan, ayah, ibu." Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian kemudian menundukkan kepala kepada ayah dan ibunya. "Aku akan kembali kekamar saja." Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Ciel." Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan kira aku tidak melihat gelagat kalian berdua yang mencurigakan itu." Lanjut Mrs. Midford, matanya menatap Ciel dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang hanya salah paham." Mr. Midford mencoba menengahi pertengkaran keluarganya ini.

"Huh, salah paham? Kau bisa melihat tingkah mereka berdua, kan? Bahkan Sebastian tidak mempedulikan ucapan Lizzie saat dia berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk membersihkan pakaian Ciel yang aku yakin bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh Ciel." Mrs. Midford bangkit dari duduknya dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Ciel hanya menunduk, benar kata Mrs. Midford, dia dan Sebastian terlalu mencolok.

"Maaf, Mr. Midford dan Mrs. Midford…." Sebastian menatap Ciel sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kali ini dia yakin, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. "Saya tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pertunangan dengan Elizabeth Midford." Ciel mengangkat wajahnya, menatap si raven yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terbelalak. Jangan bilang kalau alasannya membatalkan pertunangan ini adalah ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi sore. Kalau memang benar itu alasannya, Ciel tidak akan menjamin kalau dia masih bisa hidup setelahnya.

"Saya mencintai Ciel, anak angkat kalian." Sebastian berkata dengan sangat yakin.

BRAK!

Marquess menggebrak meja makan dan menuding Sebastian dengan pisau makan yang dipegangnya. "Kau sungguh…."

PLAKK!

Belum selesai kepala keluarga itu berbicara, Ciel menghampiri Sebastian dan memberikan tamparan keras dipipi laki-laki itu. "Kau sungguh memalukan, Sebastian! Meninggalkan adik perempuanku hanya karena kau mencintaiku yang seorang laki-laki! Menjijikkan!" umpat Ciel.

Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel yang baru saja menamparnya. "Katakan aku menjijikkan, memalukan, atau apapun yang kau sukai! Itu takkan mengubah apapun Ciel. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu, saat kau pertama kali menginjakkan kakimu dirumah Midford." Suara Sebastian melembut diakhir kalimat.

"Hentikan semua kekonyolan ini!" Ciel berlari meninggalkan ruang makan itu, tidak kearah kamarnya, dia berlari kepintu keluar.

"CIEL!" Sebastian mengejar Ciel yang sudah berlari keluar. Sampai hari ini salju masih turun dan permukaan masih putih tebal, Sebastian tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Ciel berlari bertelanjang kaki ditambah tanpa jaket.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Mrs. Midford terduduk lemas dilantai, kedua tangannya meremat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Putrinya, anak angkatnya, dan calon menantunya.

XXX

Ciel terus berlari dan berlari. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang sudah lama tak dirasakan ditelapak kakinya.

_Sebastian bodoh! Apa yang dikatakannya itu! Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau dia memutuskan pertunangan itu dan memilih mencintaiku, dia hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya! Menghancurkan hubunganku dengan keluargaku! Menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Lizzie! Cinta yang dia katakan itu hanya akan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan…._

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya dan napasnya terengah-engah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang gemetar. _Ada apa denganku?_

"Hh… haha…. HAHAHAHA!" Ciel tertawa datar sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Dia merasa benar-benar menyedihkan. Untuk apa dia lari? Lebih tepatnya, lari dari apa? Percuma saja dia lari kalau yang mengejarnya adalah ketakutannya sendiri. Perasaan takut dan kalut. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut kehilangan Sebastian. Dia tidak pernah mengerti tentang cinta, yang dia tau adalah keinginan untuk terus melihat kedua ruby yang disukainya itu.

Safir Ciel terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. _Kenapa! Kenapa semuanya merah!_ Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terluka. "K-Kenapa… a-aku pikir… ini su-sudah…. AARRRGHHHHHH!" Ciel meremat kepalanya, menjambak rambut kelabunya. "AAARGHHH!"

"CIEL!" Sebastian berlari mendekati Ciel dan meraih tubuh bergetar itu kedalam pelukannya. "Tenang, Ciel." Sebastian memeluk Ciel dengan erat. "Sudah kukatakan, kan, salju itu putih. Lihatlah baik-baik." Sebastian berbisik ditelinga Ciel dengan lembut.

"AARGH! Sebastian…. Aku…." Ciel berhenti berbicara saat bibirnya dikunci oleh Sebastian.

"Sstt…. Aku disini, Ciel." Sebastian kembali memeluk Ciel erat. Ciel hanya terdiam dan melingkarkan lengannya keleher Sebastian.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…." Ucap Ciel lirih. Sebastian tersenyum tipis kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Ciel. "Kau ini suka sekali dengan salju sampai tidak mau memakai jaket, ya." Sebastian mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Ciel. "Aku mencintaimu, Ciel."

"Lihatlah tempat ini, Ciel." Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Ciel yang masih menunduk ragu. "Kenapa? Bukannya tadi sore kau baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan kau jadi takut kalau tidak ada aku, ya." Goda Sebastian.

"Enak aja! Siapa yang jadi takut tanpamu!" sahut Ciel ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha. Coba lihat dulu. Indah bukan?" dihadapan mereka berdua terpampang pemandangan pantai yang membeku dengan sempurna. Benar-benar tempat yang indah.

"Putih atau merah?" tanya Sebastian dan melihat senyuman Ciel sebagai jawabannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung." Ciel memeluk leher Sebastian dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sang raven. "Bagaimana dengan ayah, ibu, dan Lizzie? Edward juga?" tanya Ciel masih memeluk leher Sebastian.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sebastian dan lagi-lagi melumat bibir Ciel untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam satu hari ini

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Entahlah aku bingung kenapa ceritanya jadi begini. #pundung. Ya sudah deh yang penting sudah menyelesaikannya. Hahaha.**

**Ini fic pertamaku difandom KSJ. Mohon kritik dan sarannya~**

**RnR, please?**


End file.
